specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Territórios da Orla Exterior
thumb|Um mapa simplificado da galáxia. Os Territórios da Orla Exterior, também conhecidos como Orla Exterior ou Sistemas Exteriores, eram uma região esparsamente populada da galáxia localizada fora da Orla Média e antes do Espaço Selvagem e das Regiões Desconhecidas. A maior região da galáxia, a Orla Exterior era o lar de diversos mundos e planetas primitivos. Planetas e Setores * Aglomerado Tion ** Sistema Belderone *** Lola Sayu ** Sistema Fial * Setor Nilgaard *Setor Seswenna **Eriadu * Setor Lothal * Setor Nuiri Hiper-Rotas * Hiper-rota **Via Hydiana **Rota Comercial Rimma Setores Desconhecidos *Bothawui Tarkin (romance) * Geonosis * Kamino *Lua Sentinela *Kashyyyk *Naboo *Posto Avançado Muralha *Posto Desolação *Prefsbelt *Ryloth * Sistema Murkhana ** Murkhana * Sluis Van *Sullust *Tatooine Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Um'' * *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 1: O Último Padawan, Parte I: Luta'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: O Último Padawan, Parte II: Voo'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 3: O Último Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 4: O Último Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' * * * * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''A New Hero'' * *''Droids in Distress'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Star Wars: Kanan 6: O Último Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Book II: Shadows and Secrets'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Before the Awakening'' *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romance infanto-juvenil)|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens romance infanto-juvenil]] *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * * ; image #7 * * * * * * * * * ; image #24 * ; image #3 * * ; image #24 * * Notas e Referências Categoria:Orla Exterior